Sekaiichi Hatsukoi sur Facebook
by Soi Kusa
Summary: Traduction de "Sekaiichi Hatsukoi on Facebook" de CherryBlossomHeart7. Regardez ce qui arrive quand nos personnages préférés de Sekaiichi sont sur facebook et interagissent les uns avec les autres ! Attention : OOC, langage grossier et thèmes sexuels.
1. Celui où il y a Facebook

**Sommaire : ****Regardez ce qui arrive quand tous nos personnages préférés de Sekaiichi sont sur Facebook et interagissent les uns avec les autres !** **Attention : OOC (personnages non conformes à leurs caractères dans le manga), langage grossier et thèmes… sexuels. Classé T pour le langage.**

**Petite note : bon l'auteur vous prévient honnêtement qu'elle s'ennuyait à mort quand l'idée lui est venue, donc ce seront juste des bouquets de drabbles. Elle a juste écrit pour le fun alors ne le prenez par sérieusement s'il vous plaît ^^ !**

**Appartenance** : **Attention car rien ne m'appartient, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi appartient à Shungiku Nakamura (divinité du yaoi pour moi) et l'histoire appartient à CherryBlossomHeart7****, allez voir l'œuvre originale (id : ****7708788) !**

* * *

><p><strong>Onodera Ritsu <strong>FACEBOOK C'EST GÉNIAL !

J'aime · Commenter · Partager · Voir les liens d'amitié · Il y a 1h

**Yoshino** **Chiaki** et **Kisa Shouta** aiment ça.

**Takano Masamune **Tu ferais mieux de finir ton boulot au lieu de passer ton temps sur Facebook !

**Onodera Ritsu **ARGH! Je sais ça Takano-san !

**Takano Masamune **Alors occupes t'en bon sang !

**Onodera Ritsu **NON.

**Takano Masamune **C'est comme ça. J'arrive.

**Onodera Ritsu **N'ose. Même. PAS.

**Onodera Ritsu **Je suis sérieux Takano !

**Onodera Ritsu **TAKANO !

* * *

><p><strong>Yoshino Chiaki <strong>Oh belle journée ~ J'ai finalement rendu mon manuscrit ^^

J'aime · Commenter · Partager · Voir les liens d'amitié · Il y a 1 minute

**Hatori Yoshiyuki **et **Yanase Yû **aiment ça.

**Hatori Yoshiyuki **Ouais… HUIT JOURS PLUS TARD.

**Yoshino Chiaki **Désolé… ^.^

**Hatori Yoshiyuki **Tu as de la chance que je t'aime et que tu es si vachement mignon.

**Yoshino Chiaki **-Rougis- ^^

**Hatori Yoshiyuki **:)

**Yanase Yû **Il y a des hôtels pour ça.

**Hatori Yoshiyuki **Tu AIMERAIS être moi là.

**Yanase Yû **Putain la ferme.

**Yoshino** **Chiaki **Ne commencez pas tous les deux s'il vous plaît –sueur-

* * *

><p><strong>Kisa Shôta <strong>Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi les gens aiment tellement Facebook…

J'aime · Commenter · Partager · Voir les liens d'amitié · Il y 5 minutes

**Yukina Kô **Ohhh Kisa-san sois positif ! C'est un bon moyen pour nous de rester en contact :D

**Kisa Shôta **est maintenant hors-ligne.

**Yanase Yû **HAHA REJETÉ !

**Yukina Kô ** LA FERME YANASE.

* * *

><p><strong>Petite note : J'espère que ça vous a plu, hein ? Si j'ai plus de 5 reviews, promis je continue de traduire ! Enfin, ça dépendra des reviews (sourire diabolique). Si vous voulez remercier quelqu'un, remerciez l'auteur <span>CherryBlossomHeart7<span> **(ou moi aussi si vous avez aimé la traduction) ! Laissez moi vos reviews et je lui en ferais part **!  
>Merci bonne journée :3<strong>


	2. Celui où il y a de la jalousie

**Petite note : Bon, je n'ai pas eu 5 reviews sur cette traduction mais j'en ai eu plus que cinq en tout sur toutes mes traductions XD Ouais je sais, un peu tiré par les cheveux mais j'adore vraiment celle-ci, elle me fait toujours autant rire, c'est le bon moyen pour arrêter d'être morose ! À la lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Takano Masamune<strong> Je suis le BOSS.

J'aime · Commenter · Partager · Voir les liens d'amitié · Il y a 6 minutes

**Onodera Ritsu** Au travail. -_- Pfuu, tu es tellement orgueilleux.

**Takano Masamune** Au lit aussi.

**Onodera Ritsu** Tu es dégoûtant ! Grrr ! ! :(

**Takano Masamune **Et tu es sacrément sexy quand tu es en colère.

**Onodera Ritsu** est déconnecté.

**Takano Masamune **Il m'aime ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Kirishima Zen<strong> Yokozawa Takafumi est si adorable dans son tablier blanc à froufrous !

J'aime · Commenter · Partager · Voir les liens d'amitié · Il y a 7 minutes

**Onodera Ritsu, Kisa Shouta, Takano Masamune, Mino Kanade, **et **Kirishima Zen **aiment ça.

**Onodera Ritsu** Euh… O.o

**Takano Masamune** Je ne te laisserai jamais oublier ça Yokozawa XD

**Mino Kanade ** C'est un développement intéressant.

**Kisa Shouta** Wow~! C'est une facette de toi que je n'avais jamais vu avant Yokozawa-san~!

**Yokozawa Takafumi** JE VAIS TE BUTTER KIRISHIMA !

* * *

><p><strong>Onodera Ritsu <strong>et **Kohinata An **sont maintenant amis.

J'aime · Commenter · Partager · Voir les liens d'amitié · Il y a 8 heures

**Kisa Shouta, Kohinata An, **et **Onodera Ritsu **aiment ça.

**Kohinata An** Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon autre compte s'est fait hacker et effacer TT^TT la vie est pourrie…

**Onodera Ritsu **Je suis désolé An-chan T^T

**Kohinata An **Bah, c'est bon. La seule raison pour laquelle j'en ai créé un autre c'était pour rester en contact avec TOI, Riichan :)

**Onodera Ritsu ** Merci An-chan…

**Takano Masamune **…

**Onodera Ritsu **Euh Takano-san, ce n'est ce que tu crois !

**Kohinata An **Hein ? -confuse-

**Takano Masamune **Ritsu, j'arrive TOUT DE SUITE.

**Onodera Ritsu **Non ! Ne fais pas ça !

**Kisa Shouta **Oooooh, je retire ce que j'ai dit, J'ADORE FACEBOOK.

**Kohinata An **Je suis toujours confuse ._.

**Onodera Ritsu **Kisa-san ! Et An-chan—

**Onodera Ritsu **a été déconnecté.

**Kohinta An **J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

**Kisa Shouta **Crois-moi que c'était le cas :P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2, terminé !<strong>

**Là je vais commencer à traduire des fanfictions plus longues, alors ça risque de me prendre plus de temps mais je vous promets de continuer avec des courtes ! Arigato gozaimashita !**


	3. Celui où il y a des hackers

**Petite note : OK, comme j'ai eu des choses à faire ces derniers temps je n'ai pas pu me pencher sur les autres fics que j'ai le droit de traduire, mais comme j'ai dit la dernière fois, je vais traduire un arc. Je vous réserve la surprise (ce sera du T, désolée les enfants pas un nouveau M) :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Onodera Ritsu <strong>JE SUIS SI COMPLÈTEMENT AMOUREUX DE TAKANO MASAMUNE –CŒURS–

J'aime · Commenter · Partager · Voir les liens d'amitié · Il y a 2 minutes

**Kisa Shouta, Kanade Mino, Takano Masamune, Yokozawa Takafumi, Hatori Yoshiyuki, Yoshino Chiaki, Yanase Yuu, **et **Kirishima Zen **aiment ça.

**Hatori Yoshiyuki **Euh… O.o

**Yoshino Chiaki **Euh… Ricchan…?

**Kisa Shouta **Et il l'a finalement admis ! Woo hoo ! –applaudit–

**Yokozawa Takafumi **TRÈS bien il l'a admis devant moi mais je ne pensais pas qu'il l'annoncerait comme ça… O.o et sur Facebook aussi !

**Kanade Mino **Eh bien les choses deviennent un tout petit peu plus intéressantes :P

**Onodera Ritsu **PUTAIN TAKANO-SAN ! JE NE PEUX PAS CROIRE QUE TU AS HACKÉ MON COMPTE !

**Yoshino Chiaki **AH- HA! –pointe du doigt- Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai !

**Takano Masamune **Juste pour t'aider à le dire plus vite :P

**Onodera Ritsu **HORS DE QUESTION

**Kisa Shouta **Oh, je suis déçu… :(

**Yokozawa Takafumi **Mais tu m'as dit que c'était le cas….

**Takano Masamune **Il l'a dit…?

**Onodera Ritsu **Euh… Hmm… Je- Je- Je-

**Takano Masamune **Ritsu, j'arrive TOUT DE SUITE.

**Onodera Ritsu **NE VIENS PAS.

**Onodera Ritsu **Bon sang pas encore…

* * *

><p><strong>Kisa Shouta <strong>Ne haïssez pas les players !

J'aime · Commenter · Partager · Voir les liens d'amitié · Il y a 20 minutes

**Onodera Ritsu **et **Yoshino Chiaki **aiment ça.

**Onodera Ritsu **Ça c'était bizarre Kisa-san… O.o

**Kisa Shouta **Si tu n'avais pas remarqué, je suis une personne bizarre Ricchan.

**Yoshino Chiaki **Ouais il a marqué un point.

**Yukina Kou **Kisa-san… Je pensais que tu n'étais plus du tout comme ça !

**Kisa Shouta **s'est déconnecté**.**

**Yanase Yuu **HAHA ENCORE REJETÉ !

**Yukina Kou **LA FERME YANASE!


	4. Celui où il y a Yanase

**Onodera Ritsu** est maintenant marié à **Takano Masamune. **

J'aime · Commenter · Partager · Voir les liens d'amitié · Il y a 45 minutes

**Kisa Shouta, Yukina Kou, Yokozawa Takafumi, Kirishima Zen, Yoshino Chiaki, Hatori Yoshiyuki, Mino Kanade, **et** Takano Masamune **aiment ça.

**Hatori Yoshiyuki **Je n'ai pour une fois aucun commentaire à faire pour ça… ._.

**Yoshino Chiaki **ATTENDS QUOI ?

**Mina Kanade **:) Félicitations Takano, comment l'as-tu convaincu de changer son statut ?

**Takano Masamune **O.o Sérieusement je n'ai rien à faire là-dedans.

**Kisa Shouta **CHOU~ Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Ritsu changerait son statut !

**Yukina Kou **Pourquoi est-ce que nous on ne fait pas ça Kisa-san ? :'(

**Kisa Shouta **PLEIN de raison.

**Onodera Ritsu **TAKANO-SAN ! BORDEL POURQUOI T'AS CHANGÉ MON STATUT !

**Yoshino Chiaki **AH HA! –pointe du doigt– Je le savais ! De nouveau !

**Kisa Shouta **Awh, je suis plutôt déçu :'(

**Takano Masamune **Oh, oh, oh là, je n'ai RIEN à faire dans cette histoire. C'est peut-être la manière de Facebook de nous dire quelque chose ? ;)

**Onodera Ritsu **OUAIS C'EST ÇA ! TU ESPÈRES FRANCHEMENT QUE JE VAIS CROIRE CETTE MERDE !

**Kirishima Zen **;) Si ce n'est pas toi Takano, alors qui est-ce ? ;)

**Yanase Yuu: **héhéhéhéhé –ricane–

**Onodera Ritsu **-_-+

**Takano Masamune **T'essayes de me faire tuer Yanase ?

* * *

><p><strong>Kirishima Zen <strong>Yokozawa Takafumi s'entend tellement bien avec ma petite fille Hiyo ! J'en ai des larmes de joie :'')

J'aime · Commenter · Partager · Voir les liens d'amitié · Il y a 5 heures

**Takano Masamune **et **Yanase Yuu **aiment ça.

**Takano Masamune **Oh comme c'est mignon Yokozawa ! Lol

**Onodera Ritsu **Waouh… Je ne savais pas que Yokozawa savait s'y prendre avec les enfants O.o c'est choquant O.o

**Yanase Yuu** Je suis aussi choqué que toi Ritsu mais hé, Yokozawa sort avec lui, alors il doit s'entendre avec sa fille, pas vrai ?

**Onodera Ritsu **Quo- QUOI ? YOKOZAWA SORT AVEC LUI ?

**Yanase Yuu **._. Si c'était pas assez évident…

**Onodera Ritsu **Oh… Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention…

**Yanase Yuu **O.o…

**Onodera Ritsu **Quoi ?

**Yanase Yuu: **–secoue la tête– Je me dis juste que tu as un moment à la Chiaki là.

**Yoshino Chiaki **HÉ !


	5. Celui des pokes et des dates limites

**Onodera Ritsu **Takano Masamune, veux-tu bien arrêter de me poker tout de suite !

J'aime · Commenter · Partager · Voir les liens d'amitié · Il y a 21 minutes

**Kisa Shouta **aime ça.

**Yoshino Chiaki **Waouuuh~ C'est un peu trop d'informations pour Facebook ça Ricchan !

**Kisa Shouta **Haha, dis-nous exactement OÙ il te poke Ricchan ;)

**Yanase Yuu **Je peux deviner où ;)

**Takano Masamune **Beaucoup d'endroits ;)

**Onodera Ritsu **Je voulais dire à la Facebook, bande de pervers.

* * *

><p><strong>Hatori Yoshiyuki<strong> La date limite arrive ! Yoshino Chiaki, tu ferais mieux d'avoir ton fichu manuscrit de prêt !

J'aime · Commenter · Partager · Voir les liens d'amitié · Il y a 23 minutes

**Takano Masamune **aime ça.

**Yoshino Chiaki **Hum… Ça vient…

**Yanase Yuu** Par-là, il veut dire qu'on a besoin d'une rallonge pour la date limite.

**Hatori Yoshiyuki **… Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ?

**Yoshino Chiaki **Nous devrons travailler VRAIMENT très dur cette semaine.

**Yanase Yuu** Ce qui signifie, qu'on va passer beaucoup de temps ensemble )

**Yoshino Chiaki **Oui ! Ce sera sûrement fatiguant mais on doit vraiment finir celui-là !

**Hatori Yoshiyuki **…

**Yoshino Chiaki **Tori… ?

**Hatori Yoshiyuki **est déconnecté.

**Yanase Yuu **:) youhou il est parti !

**Yoshino Chiaki **est déconnecté.

**Yanase Yuu** Personne ne m'aime -_-

**Yukina Kou **HAHA REJETÉ !

**Yanase Yuu **Touché.

* * *

><p><strong>Au fait, « to poke » en anglais signifie en gros, « toucher », pour moi ce serait plus exactement « taquiner du bout des doigts »… Hé hé. Ouais, je suis une perverse, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, vous n'auriez peut-être pas de traduction.<strong>


	6. Celui où Ritsu est effrayant

**Ah la, la, la... J'adore quand on a du RitsuxMasamune dans les fanfics, mais vous le savez déjà ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Onodera Ritsu<strong> aime Farmville.

J'aime · Commenter · Partager · Voir les liens d'amitié · Il y a 21 minutes

**Kisa Shouta** aime ça.

**Takano Masamune** Si tu n'as pas fait ton travail d'ici demain, je veillerai personnellement à ta disparition.

**Onodera Ritsu** Tais-toi Takano-san ce sera fait !

**Takano Masamune** Je m'occuperai aussi d'exterminer toute connexion à ta soi-disant "ferme".

**Onodera Ritsu** NOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN

* * *

><p><strong>Onodera Ritsu<strong> Takano Masamune... Tu as laissé ton boxer cher moi… ;)

J'aime · Commenter · Partager · Voir les liens d'amitié · Il y a 3 heures via Facebook pour iPhone

**Kisa Shouta** ... QUOI ?

**Yoshino Chiaki** Oh bordel !

**Hatori Yoshiyuki** Oh bon- Je n'ai même pas- Laissez tomber.

**Onodera Ritsu** Putain de merde ! Bon sang quand est-ce que j'ai lâché ça ?

**Kohinata An** ...

**Takano Masamune** Bon sang je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose là-bas ! Merci de me l'avoir rappelé Ritsu ;)

**Yanase Yuu** HAHAHA! C'EST LA MEILLEURE BLAGUE QUE J'AI JAMAIS FAITE !

**Onodera Ritsu** Je… Vais… Te… Tuer…

**Yanase Yuu** Hahaha, prends ça Onodera !

**Onodera Ritsu** est déconnecté.

**Yanase Yuu** Ha ! Je savais qu'il ne ferai- oh attends quo-

**Yanase Yuu** a été déconnecté.

**Yoshino Chiaki** Je ne pense que je ne vais plus me fâcher avec Ricchan O.o

**Hatori Yoshiyuki** –sourire– Pour une fois j'ai juste gagné plus de respect pour lui.

**Takano Masamune** –hausse les épaules–

* * *

><p><strong>Yukina Kou<strong> Viens juste de sortir du boulot, vais aller voir Kisa-san ! :D

J'aime · Commenter · Partager · Voir les liens d'amitié · Il y a 34 secondes

**Onodera Ritsu** et **Yukina Kou** aiment ça.

**Onodera Ritsu** Amusez-vous bien !

**Yukina Kou** Ça va faire longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu !

**Kisa Shouta** Hum... Ouais à propos de ça...

**Yukina Kou** … –soupire–

**Yanase Yuu** Haha, REJ-

**Yukina Kou** NE. LE. DIS. PAS.

**Yanase Yuu** …

**Yukina Kou** Bien…

**Yanase Yuu** REJETÉ –SE DÉCONNECTE-

**Yukina Kou** Je le hais -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Yanase m'a tué la première fois que j'ai lu XD<br>J'arrête pas de rire quand je relis, d'ailleurs je devrais éviter quand je suis en cours magistral...  
>Mais ça va, on m'a dit qu'on voyait pas quand je souriais donc c'est bon ^^<strong>

**Eh petite question pour les fidèles (:p) : qui a déjà joué à Farmville ? Moi pas en tout cas.**


	7. Celui avec des fangirls

**C'est tout nous ça, pas vrai ?**

* * *

><p><strong>FANGIRLS~ DE SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI <strong>

**Fangirl #1** TAKANO MASAMUNE LE MEILLEUR MEILLEUR MEILLEUR MEILLEUR ! *s'évanouit à cause de la chaleur*

J'aime · Commenter · Partager · Voir les liens d'amitié · Il y a environ 1 heure

**Fangirl #2 ** EHHH tu plaisantes ? RITSU JUSQU'AU BOUT !

**Onodera Ritsu **Au nom du Dieu tout-puissant qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

**Fangirl #2 **OHHH RICCHAN! PUTAIN DE MERDE JE NE PEUX PAS CROIRE QUE TU SOIS LÀ ! JE T'AIME !

**Fangirl #1 **QUOI ! Pourquoi TAKANO n'est pas là ! :(

**Fangirl #3 ** BON SANG de quoi vous parlez TOUTES LES DEUX ? Si vous voulez aller sur les vieux KISA EST CLAIREMENT le meilleur ! Il est trooop chou pour son âge !

**Kisa Shouta **Bon apparemment je suis considéré comme… vieux.

**Fangirl #3 **OH MON DIEU KISA ! JE SUIS TA PLUS GRANDE FAN OMD OMD OMD !

**Fangirl #4** Hum, bonjour ? Est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire que ces vieux bonhommes sont sexy ?

**Fangirl #1** Ben vas-y, qui est "sexy" pour toi alors ?

**Fangirl #3 **KISA n'est pas un VIEUX BONHOMME ! Comment tu oses dire ça !

**Fangirl #4** Pas sexy, mais si je devais choisir quelqu'un de SIH ce serait Chiaki parce qu'il est TROOOOP mignon !

**Fangirl #2 **hum, salut à toi aussi ! C'est le gars le plus obtus du monde ! Oh ouais Chiaki Kernal Mustard appelle, il dit "cherchez l'indice" !

**Yoshino Chiaki **Hé ! Qui c'est que t'appelles obtus ! Je le suis pas !

**Fangirl #1 **...

**Fangirl #2 **...

**Fangirl #3 **...

**Fangirl #4 **... Euh...

**Yoshino Chiaki **La ferme.

**Fangirl #4 ** AWWWW CHIAKI TROP CHOU !

**Fangirl #3 **Ton AMOUREUX fait briller Misaki Takahashi quand il s'agit nier les choses XD

**Yoshino Chiaki **HÉ !

**Yanase Yuu **Waouh ! C'est complètement fou ! je me demande où est ma fangirl :D

**Fangirl #1 **...

**Fangirl #2 **...

**Fangirl #3 **...

**Fangirl #4 **...

**Yanase Yuu **hé... -_-

**Onodera Ritsu ** Hn.

**Fangirl#2 **AHHHH ENFIN RICCHAN ! JE T'AIMEEEEEE :3

**Onodera Ritsu **... Des fangirls... O.o

**Takano Masamune **Punaise qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

**Fangirl#1 **AAAAHHHH ! TAKANO ! JE T'AIME À MORT !

**Kisa Shouta **Ça me fait encore plus froid dans le dos O.o

**Fangirl#3 **KISAAAAA~ ! TU ES LE UKE LE PLUS SEXY DU MOOOOOONDE !

**Fangirl#2 **RITSU-CHAN EST LE UKE LE PLUS MIGNON JAMAIS VU !

**Fangirl#4 **TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? CHIAKI-KUN EST CLAIREMENT LE UKE LE PLUS MIGNON JAMAIS VU !

**Takano Masamune **-_- Dégageons vite d'ici.

* * *

><p><strong>* Kernal Mustard est un personnage d'un jeu américain appelé "Get a clue" ("Cherchez l'indice"). Il est aussi le détective qui dit toujours cette même phrase.<strong>

**Question : qui est votre perso préféré et pourquoi ?  
>Moi c'est entre Masamune et Ritsu, dur de choisir...<br>- Masamune : il est sexy, beau, sarcastique, clairement amoureux et c'est adorable, il sait ce qu'il veut, il est le BOSS au travail (le meilleur, et pas qu'au travail hein ? ;) ), il a une voix tellement sensuelle, et il a un regard qui me fait fondre...  
>- Ritsu : il est adorable, mignon, sexy, gentil, il donne toujours le meilleur de lui-même, il n'est pas du genre à abandonner facilement (que ce soit face à l'amour ou pas), il est bosseur (un bon exemple pour moi), il quand il rougit c'est juste trop KAWAIIIII !, et il a de beaux et grands yeux verts. <strong>


	8. Celui où Ritsu se venge

**J'adore Takano ! Et notre petit Ritsu est un petit malin, hé, hé…  
>Pas pour me déplaire en tout cas, pas vrai Yumeko-san ? ;)<br>Dany-san, je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^ D'ailleurs la fille, An c'est la 'fiancée' de Ritsu, imposée par ses parents.  
>Haruna-san tes commentaires sont courts mais je comprends pourquoi XD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Takano Masamune<strong> A eu une nuit sexationnel* avec Onodera Ritsu ;)

J'aime · Commenter · Partager · Voir les liens d'amitié · Il y a 47 minutes

**Onodera Ritsu **T- Takano-san ! Ne poste pas ce genre de choses ! :(

**Kisa Shouta **Oh, comme c'est mignon, Ricchan est mal à l'aise ! ;)

**Onodera Ritsu **Comme si je l'étais !

**Hatori Yoshiyuki** C'est un mot ça 'sexationnel' ?

**Takano Masamune **J'en ai juste fait un –hausse les épaules–

**Onodera Ritsu **OOOOH ! C'est vraiment trop embarrassant~ ! Je devrais juste démissionner tout de suite !

**Takano Masamune **Ouais, comme toutes les nombreuses fois où tu as dit que tu allais "démissionner" !

**Onodera Ritsu **OOooooh ! Je vais me venger de celle-là Takano-san !

**Takano Masamune **–pouffe–oh oui c'est certain.

**Kisa Shouta **Ça devrait être intéressant ;)

**Mino Kanade **J'attends avec impatience ce que sera de la 'vengeance' de Ritsu.

**Hatori Yoshiyuki **Ritsu peut être carrément diabolique quand il veut.

**Takano Masamune **Pfft, il ne va rien faire.

* * *

><p><strong>Onodera Ritsu <strong>et** Hasegawa** sont maintenant amis.

J'aime · Commenter · Partager · Voir les liens d'amitié · Il y a 1h

**Hasegawa **et **Onodera Ritsu **aiment ça.

**Hasegawa **Haha, depuis le temps nous sommes devenus des amis fbook Ritsu-kun.

**Onodera Ritsu **Je sais, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir ajouté avant :P

**Kisa Shouta **-sourire sournois et diabolique– Je vois Ricchan, c'est vraiment sournois de ta part ;)

**Hatori Yoshiyuki **Je peux déjà en voir la fin, et ça ne sent pas bon.

**Yanase Yuu **Haha, bien Ritsu.

**Onodera Ritsu **Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez les gars ;)

**Hasegawa **Euh... moi non plus -_-

**Takano Masamune **Onodera...

**Onodera Ritsu **est déconnecté**.**

**Yanase Yuu **Oh le drama Facebook, the meilleur drama du monde ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Kisa Shouta <strong>Yukina Kou est vraiiiiiiment trop étincelant le matin à mon goût -_- même quand il vient de se lever il a l'air d'un prince ! Et puis quoi ?

J'aime · Commenter · Partager · Voir les liens d'amitié · Il y a 9h

**Yukina Kou **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Kisa-san ? Quelqu'un ici n'est pas du matin ?

**Kisa Shouta **Si j'ai l'air fatigué, c'est ENTIÈREMENT DE TA FAUTE.

**Yukina Kou **Pourquoi ? Je t'ai épuisé hier soir ? :)

**Kisa Shouta **Je vais te frapper.

**Yukina Kou **C'est vrai. Désolé ;)

* * *

><p><strong>* À l'origine, c'était « fucktastic », donc sorte de mélange de « fuck » et « fantastic » mais impossible de faire un bon jeu de mot avec ceux-là alors je l'ai complètement changé pour que ça sonne bien français.<br>J'espère que c'est quand même bon :) J'en suis plutôt fière en fait XD**

**Si vous ne savez pas qui est Hasegawa, allez voir l'épisode 11 de la saison 1 ! Enfin, si on peut encore… Zut. Sinon j'expliquerai dans le chapitre suivant !**


	9. Celui avec plus de hackeurs et des chats

**Voilà chapitre 9 sur la place ! Wouhou ! (ne fait pas tourner son T-shirt debout sur une table)  
>Ah Ritsu, je l'adore ! Je veux l'épouser ! PITIE ! Ou Takano-san... Un des deux je serais la plus heureuse des filles de toute façon ! Je suis pas pour la polygamie ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yoshino Chiaki <strong>JE SUIS COMPLETEMENT AMOUREUX DE YANASE YUU ! –cœurs flottants-

J'aime · Commenter · Partager · Voir les liens d'amitié · Il y a 29 minutes via Facebook pour iPhone

**Yanase Yuu **aime ça.

**Takano Masamune **Oh non...

**Onodera Ritsu** Ça va mal finir.

**Hatori Yoshiyuki **CHIAKI !

**Yoshino Chiaki **C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? QUAND J'AURAI POSTÉ ÇA ?

**Yanase Yuu **... –ricane ricane-

**Hatori Yoshiyuki **C'était toi hein, je vais te botter le cul Yanase !

**Yoshino Chiaki **Tori ! Ne fais pas ça !

**Hatori Yoshiyuki **s'est déconnecté.

**Onodera Ritsu **Ha ha REJETÉ !

**Yanase Yuu **Respecte ton propre putain de script Ritsu !

* * *

><p><strong>Takano Masamune <strong>a publié une nouvelle photo Neko Ritsu! :3

J'aime · Commenter · Partager · Voir les liens d'amitié · Il y a 56 minutes

**Yukina Kou, Kisa Shouta, Hatori Yoshiyuki, Yoshino Chiaki, Kirishima Zen, Yokozawa Takafumi, Mino Kanade, Yanase Yuu, An Kohinata, **et **Hasegawa **aiment ça.

**Kisa Shouta **Awwww! Ricchan a l'air tellement kawaii avec ces oreilles poilues de chaton ! On dirait des vrais :3

**Hatori Yoshiyuki **Wow. O.o Comment t'as fait pour qu'il s'habille comme ça ?

**Yanase Yuu **HAHAHAHAHA! BIIIEEEN RITSU LE CHATON !

**Yoshino Chiaki **Aww ! Kawaii !

**Yokozawa Takafumi **Wow, je me sens mal pour toi Onodera -_-

**Takano Masamune **Ma petite revanche –ricane- ça lui apprendra !

**Onodera Ritsu **OMDOMDOMDOMDOMDOMDOMD! NON NON NON NON ! ENLÈVE CETTE PHOTO TOUT DE SUITTTEEEEE ! ENLÈVE-LAAAAAA !

**Takano Masamune **Nan je pense pas que je le ferai ;)

**Onodera Ritsu **Tu es une HORRIBLE PERSONNE !

**Hasegawa **Aww mais Ricchan ! Tu es si mignon !

**Onodera Ritsu **... Vraiment ?

**Hasegawa **Oui :)

**Onodera Ritsu** :)

**Hasegawa **Hé Ricchan, tu as prévu quelque chose ce soir ?

**Onodera Ritsu **Non.

**Hasegawa **Allons prendre un verre alors ?

**Onodera Ritsu **Sûr ! Je te vois là-bas !

**Takano Masamune **Ohé Ritsu ! Tu ne vas nulle part !

**Onodera Ritsu **s'est déconnecté.

**Yanase Yuu **HAHAHA ! REJETÉ !

**Takano Masamune **TA GUEULE YANASE !

**Yokozawa Takafumi **Je crois que ta petite vengeance s'est retournée contre toi XD

**Kisa Shouta **Epic Fail. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Un break de 3 jours ça fait pas de mal non ? XD Non pas taper...<br>Bon, bon, bonbon, (faudrait vraiment que j'arrête là) suis en train de traduire la suite de On ne conduit pas si facilement dans le Mordor. Encore un peu de patience !**

**Question : auriez-vous réagi comme Ritsu ?  
>Je crois que j'aurai hurlé à la mort aussi mais pour la petite vengeance ça n'aurait sûrement pas été la même chose 0_0 Hé, hé.<strong>


	10. Celui avec Araki Hisashi

**Petite note : Hé les amis~ ceci est un chapitre spécial concernant Araki Hisashi de la fic "****Always"**** de l'auteur The Black Flamingo101. C'est un personnage qu'elle a créé de toutes pièces, c'est l'amoureux de Yuu ^^ **

**Est-ce que cette fic vous intéresserait ? Je ne suis pas sûre de la traduire mais je fais quand même un sondage au cas où. Lisez et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

* * *

><p><strong>Yanase Yuu <strong>et **Hisashi Araki **sont maintenant amis.

J'aime · Commenter · Partager · Voir les liens d'amitié · Il y a 21 minutes

**Hisashi Araki **et **Yanase Yuu **aiment ça.

**Hisashi Araki **D'une certaine manière j'ai été entraîné de force dans le cyber-espace de Facebook…

**Yanase Yuu **Personne ne t'y a forcé bébé, tu n'pouvais pas résister ! ;D

**Hishashi Araki **est maintenant hors-ligne.

**Yanase Yuu ** Sashi ? -_- ...

**Yukina Kou **HAHA ! REJETÉ !

**Yanase Yuu **PUTAIN DE MERDE D'OÙ C'QUE TU VIENS ?

* * *

><p><strong>Hisashi Araki <strong>est maintenant amis avec **Onodera Ritsu **et **9 autres personnes**

J'aime · Commenter · Partager · Voir les liens d'amitié · Il y a 7 minutes

**Onodera Ritsu **Yeah~! Hisashi-kun a un facebook maintenant~ !

**Yoshino Chiaki** Bienvenue dans le monde de Facebook ! ^^

**Takano Masamune **Je n'aurai jamais pensé que Hisashi-kun serait intéressé par quelque chose comme facebook.

**Hisashi Araki **Comme un certain éditeur-en-chef démoniaque.

**Takano Masamune **... Touché.

* * *

><p><strong>Yanase Yuu <strong>et **Hisashi Araki **sont en couple.

**Onodera Ritsu **O.o ouah... Pas vu venir.

**Yoshino Chiaki** Waouh! Moi non plus !

**Hatori Yoshiyuki **Euh... Chiaki ? Comment peux-tu ne pas le savoir ? Il t'a dit : "Yanase est à moi", il y a quoi, des SEMAINES…

**Onodera Ritsu **Rappelle-toi que c'est de CHIAKI dont on parle.

**Hatori Yoshiyuki **Hah. Ouais tu as raison lol.

**Yoshino Chiaki **Vous êtes MÉCHANTS les gars ! TT^TT

**Kisa Shouta **Disons juste que c'est une bonne chose que tu sois mignon Chiaki-kun XD

**Yoshino Chiaki **-renifle- TT^TT

* * *

><p><strong>Ah la petite vengeance de Yukina : je rigole en relisant ça ! Même si ça doit être la vingtième fois au moins...<br>Eh bon Chiaki, fallait s'en douter, hein ?**


	11. Celui de la partie à quatre et un chien

**OK, je suis désolée mais j'ai des exams les deux semaines qui viennent, donc c'est la dernière traduction pour l'instant, il va falloir être patiente !  
>Et merci encore de me suivre, je ne vais pas citer de noms, je sais que vous vous reconnaitrez :)<strong>

**Quels pervers tout de même ! Vous savez de qui je parle... hé, hé.**

* * *

><p><strong>Araki Hisashi <strong>Jésus-Christ Onodera Ritsu et Takano Masamune ça vous dérangerait de calmer un peu votre petite fête ? Je vis juste à côté ! -_-

J'aime · Commenter · Partager · Voir les liens d'amitié · Il y a 4 minutes

**Kisa Shouta **aime ça.

**Onodera Ritsu **-rougit- c'est la faute de Takano !

**Takano Masamune **-pouffe de rire- oh S'IL TE PLAÎT tu hurlais si fort que je parie que les gens dans le hall ont pu t'entendre !

**Onodera Ritsu **Ce qui était entièrement de ta FAUTE !

**Yanase Yuu **Puisque tu vis juste à côté… Ça sonne comment une partie à quatre pour toi Takano ?

**Takano Masamune **Sexationnel XD

**Onodera Ritsu **._. ...

**Araki Hisashi **._. ...

**Takano Masamune **;)

**Yanase Yuu **Tu sais que tu veux aussi Sashi ;D

**Onodera Ritsu **et **Araki Hisashi **sont déconnectés.

**Yanase Yuu **... Je pense qu'on vient juste de se faire REJETÉS.

* * *

><p><strong>Onodera Ritsu <strong>Je pense à prendre un chien ^^

J'aime · Commenter · Partager · Voir les liens d'amitié · Il y a 30 minutes

**Kisa Shouta **et **Yoshino Chiaki **aiment ça.

**Yoshino Chiaki **Je pourrais t'imaginer avec un chien :3

**Kisa Shouta **Mets les oreilles de chat et regarde s'il te poursuit XD

**Onodera Ritsu **HA. HA. Trèès~ drôle XD Je pense vraiment que je vais en prendre un.

**Takano Masamune **Pas de chien. Je hais les chiens.

**Onodera Ritsu **Dans ce cas, je vais DÉFINITIVEMENT prendre un chien :)

* * *

><p><strong>Question : Si votre chéri vous proposait une partie avec un autre couple : oui ou non ?<br>Moi ce serait NON direct, c'est personnel et je ne voudrais le partager avec personne non mais !**


	12. Celui avec le chien et les goûts

**Hello tout le monde ! Alors j'vous ai manqué ? :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Takano Masamune <strong>JE DÉTESTE LE NOUVEAU CHIEN DE RITSU !

J'aime · Commenter · Partager · Voir les liens d'amitié · Il y a 55 minutes

**Hisashi Araki **Pourquoiiiiii Takano-san ? :D les chiens sont adorables ^^

**Takano Masamune **Ce foutu bâtard m'a attaqué !

**Yanase Yuu **HAHAHAHAHA ! –montre du doigt et rigole-

**Takano Masamune **LA FERME YANASE !

**Onodera Ritsu **HÉ ! N'ACCUSE PAS KING ! COMMENT IL ÉTAIT CENSÉ RÉAGIR QUAND IL EST VENU DANS MA CHAMBRE, ME VOYANT COUCHÉ SUR LE SOL CONTRE MA VOLONTÉ ?

**Hisashi Araki **Oh... Alors c'était de là que venaient les aboiements ?

**Yanase Yuu **HAHA ! REJETÉ !

**Takano Masamune **Maintenant dès que je suis près de Ritsu, ce truc de King m'attaque !

**Onodera Ritsu **Prendre un chien = meilleure décision de ma vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Hisashi Araki <strong>aime Call of Duty World at War, Halo Reach, et 2 d'autres pages.

**Chiaki Yoshino **Wouah ! Vraiment ?

**Hatori Yoshiyuki **C'est intéressant…

**Kisa Shouta **Wow !

**Onodera Ritsu **Peut-être est-ce l'œuvre d'un certain hackeur à qui on a eu affaire à nombreuses reprises dans le passé.

**Yukina Kou **Ça doit être Takano!

**Takano Masamune **Noooon je n'ai rien fait !

**Yanase Yuu **Malheureusement ce n'est pas un hackeur. Hisashi était débout tout la nuit à jouer à ce jeu de retardés. -_-

**Yukina Kou **Vraiment ? Alors ce n'est pas Takano?

**Takano Masmune **Personne ne me croit :(

**Onodera Ritsu **Je me demande pourquoi...

**Takano Masamune **Moi aussi :(

**Onodera Ritsu **Takano-san, ton incapacité à distinguer le sarcasme me fait vraiment me demander comment tu fais donc pour hacker les comptes Facebook sans difficulté.

**Chiaki Yoshino **Hé Takano, je sais pourquoi ! C'est parce que tu hackes toujours les comptes des gens.

**Hisashi Araki **-_-

**Yukina Kou **-_-

**Onodera Ritsu **...

* * *

><p><strong>Onodera Ritsu <strong>aime Selena Gomez, Beyonce, et Justin Bieber

J'aime · Commenter · Partager · Voir les liens d'amitié · Il y a 21 minutes

**Yanase Yuu **Euh... O.o Justin Bieber ? C'est vrai Ritsu ?

**Takano Masamune **Nos ukes aiment des trucs trop bizarres.

**Yanase Yuu **Je pense que ton uke est le plus bizarre de tous XD

**Onodera Ritsu **Qu'est-ce que- PUTAIN QUI A HACKÉ MON COMPTE ?

**Hisashi Araki **Takano, c'est toi cette fois ?

**Takano Masamune **héhéhéhéeé… Peut-être…

**Onodera Ritsu **Alors c'est ça, tu n'auras RIEN pendant une semaine entière Takano !

**Takano Masamune **C'est ce qu'on va voir ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Allez, on va reprendre la traduction, je suis enfin libérée de mes exams ! YOUPI !<br>Prochaine publication : l'arc de MissMysty, "Se cacher des alligators", titre non-officiel hein ?**

**Question : Vous niveau musique et jeu en en citant trois de chaque ?  
>Moi pour les jeux c'est : Zelda Twilight Princess, Professeur Layton et la boîte de Pandore et Super Smash Bros Brawl.<br>Et pour la musique : J-Pop en général, K-Pop et c'est tout.**


	13. Celui avec les cookies d'Hiyori

**Hello ! Nouveau chapitre dans la place ! Si vous ne savez pas qui sont ces personnages, dites-vous juste que Zen c'est le petit-ami de Yokozawa et il a une fille ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Kirishima Zen <strong>Les cookies qu'a fait Hiyo étaient délicieux :)

J'aime · Commenter · Partager · Voir les liens d'amitié · Il y a 6 minutes

**Yokozawa Takafumi **aime ça.

**Yokozawa Takafumi **Si tu n'avais pas brûlé la première fournée on n'aurait pas eu à attendre pour la deuxième !

**Kirishima Zen **Tu es si méchant Yoko ;)

**Yokozawa Zen **Jésus-Christ on te donne une tâche, garder un œil sur le minuteur, et tu ne peux même pas le faire !

**Kirishima Zen **Tu sais ce qu'on dit, la deuxième fois c'est la bonne ;)

**Yokozawa Takafumi **-_- ugh...

**Takano Masamune **On dirait un couple marié ! :P

**Yokozawa Takafumi **LA FERME.

* * *

><p><strong>Kirishima Hiyori <strong>a rejoint Facebook.

J'aime · Commenter · Partager · Voir les liens d'amitié · Il y a 25 minutes

**Kirishima Zen **Tu es trop jeune pour avoir un facebook Hiyori :|

**Kirishima Hiyori **Aw ! Mais tous mes amis en ont un ! J'en veux un ! :(

**Yokozawa Takafumi **Ton père a raison Hiyo, tu devrais rester sur le Club Pingouin.

**Kirishima Hiyori **Mais le Club Pingouin c'est pour les ENFANTS !

**Kirishima Zen **Tu ES une enfant Hiyori.

**Kirishima Hiyori **Non je suis pas ! Et je veux un facebook ! :( S'teeuuplaît Papa ?

**Kirishima Zen **D'accord. Mais je garderai un œil sur ta page.

**Kirishima Hiyori **Merci papa~!

**Yokozawa Takafumi **O.o...

**Kirishima Zen **… Quoi ?

**Yokozawa Takafumi **Un jeu d'enfant XD

* * *

><p><strong>OK, désolée j'y suis pas encore pour la suite de "On ne conduit pas aussi facilement dans le Mordor" mais ça arrive promis ^^'<strong>

**Question : vous aussi vous avez quelqu'un de votre entourage qui est une horreur en cuisine ?  
>Moi pas vraiment, mais si je devais penser à quelqu'un, je l'ai <span>même<span> jamais vu cuisiner, il réchauffe des plats surgelés seulement...**


	14. Celui avec un Takano enchanté

**Hello les fidèles ! Voilà ce que je vous avais promis, et la suite de l'arc de MissMysty arrive aussi ! Je suis d'humeur généreuse ce soir ! Allez à la lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Takano Masamune <strong>a posté sur le mur d'**Onodera Ritsu** : Ohé ! Onodera ! Viens ouvrir ta fichue porte ! Je sais que tu es là !

J'aime · Commenter · Partager · Voir les liens d'amitié · Il y a 1 minute

**Araki Hisashi **Ouais va l'ouvrir -_- tous ces coups me donnent mal à la tête.

**Onodera Ritsu **JE NE SUIS MÊME PAS CHEZ MOI ! ALORS RESTE LOIN DE MA PORTE !

**Takano Masamune **Dans ce cas où tu es BORDEL ?

**Onodera Ritsu **Pas tes affaires mais si tu DOIS savoir, je suis sorti boire avec Hasegawa-san.

**Hasegawa **Ne vous inquiétez pas Takano-san ;) Je vais prendre soin de Ritsu pour vous ;)

**Araki Hisashi **Vous n'auriez pas dû dire ça Hasegawa-san.

**Hasegawa **Hein ? Pourquoi ?

**Araki Hisashi **Il y a une raison pour laquelle on l'appelle 'l'éditeur-en-chef Démoniaque'.

* * *

><p><strong>Onodera Ritsu <strong>Bien cette nuit était pourrie, grâce à TAKANO MASAMUNE !

J'aime · Commenter · Partager · Voir les liens d'amitié · Il y a 7 minutes

**Yoshino Chiaki **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Ricchan ?

**Araki Hisashi **Je peux deviner ._. Takano-san a quitté l'immeuble prêt à tuer quelqu'un.

**Kisa Shouta **Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ?

**Onodera Ritsu **Le con a commencé une bagarre dans le bar !

**Yoshino Chiaki ** :O

**Yanase Yuu **… HAHAHAHAHA !

**Araki Hisashi **CE N'EST PAS DRÔLE YUU ! QUELQU'UN AURAIT PU ÊTRE SÉRIEUSMENT BLESSÉ !

**Yanase Yuu **Tu as raison ;) c'est drôle seulement s'il a gagné :P

**Kisa Shouta **Ignore-le, Ricchan, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi Takano-san s'est bagarré ? C'était avec Hasegawa ?

**Onodera Ritsu **Il est venu dans le bar… A eu une dispute avec un gars qui n'était PAS Hasegawa-san… Tout ce que je sais après, c'est que des coups de poings sont partis.

**Yoshino Chiaki **Pourquoi il a commencé une bagarre de bar au hasard ?

**Takano Masamune **Ce n'était pas au hasard, le type a commencé à dire des conneries sur la façon dont il voudrait aller dans le caleçon de Ritsu et ça m'a mis en rogne.

**Onodera Ritsu **Ouais alors au lieu de se comporter comme un ADULTE il a commencé à se bagarrer.

**Kisa Shouta **Tout va bien Takano-san ?

**Takano Masamune **Je vais bien. L'autre gars non ;)

**Kisa Shouta **et** Yanase Yuu **aiment ça.

**Yanase Yuu **Tu vois ? C'est complètement drôle maintenant XD

* * *

><p><strong>Takano Masamune<strong> J'ai été enchanté* de rencontrer Onodera Ritsu.

J'aime · Commenter · Partager · Voir les liens d'amitié · Il y a 5 minutes

**Kisa Shouta, Araki Hisashi, Yoshino Chiaki,** et** Onodera Ritsu **aiment ça.

**Onodera Ritsu ** -'_'- …

**Yoshino Chiaki **Awwww ! Comme c'est mignon ^^

**Hisahi Araki **C'est incroyablement gentil de ta part Takano-san ! ^^

**Kisa Shouta **J'adore cette chanson* ! ^^ Ça vous va si bien à tous les deux ! ^^

**Takano Masamune **Je t'aime Ritsu :)

**Onodera Ritsu **aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Onodera Ritsu <strong>Celui qui a dit que le premier amour ne fonctionne jamais est un menteur.

J'aime · Commenter · Partager · Voir les liens d'amitié · Il y a 2 minutes

**Takano Masamune **aime ça.

**Takano Masamune ** :) Tout à fait.

**Araki Hisashi ** :P vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux :P

* * *

><p><strong>Et pour la chanson qui a inspiré l'auteur, c'est <strong>**Enchanted**** de Taylor Swift.  
>Perso je l'ai écouté, j'aime pas, mais c'est vrai que les paroles leur correspondent un peu…<strong>

**Sinon les deux dernières étaient trop adorables~ ! Et le com' de Yuu, lui alors XD**

**Questions (pour rester dans l'habitude et une de plus parce que ce chapitre est long) :**  
><strong>Une de vos soirées a-t-elle déjà été gâchée par une bagarre ? Et quelle chanson vous fait penser au couple Ritsu et Masamune ?<strong>

**1 : non, c'est juste que je dois courir dans tous les sens à chaque fois vu que j'organise et que je suis la plus organisée.  
><strong>**2 : c'est ****On rainy days**** de B2ST, quand j'ai vu les paroles j'ai pleuré parce qu'elle me rappelait Masamune après leur séparation…**


	15. Celui avec la chatroom spéciale ukes

**Hello les amies ! Désolée pour cette longue absence, j'ai tellement de choses à faire en ce mois de mai que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de vous offrir votre dose de fanfiction ! Encore désolée !**

* * *

><p><strong>LA CHATROOM SEULEMENT POUR UKES ! <strong>**~***

**Kisa Shouta** Wow, c'est une super idée Ricchan !

**Onodera Ritsu** Merci Kisa-san, j'ai pensé qu'entre ukes nous avons besoin d'un endroit où parler EN PRIVÉ sans aucune interruption GROSSIÈRE de nos semes -_-

**Yoshino Chiaki** Est-ce que Kisa-san compte comme un uke ?

**Araki Hisashi** Bien sûr ! Il est juste d'une saveur différente ! Pas le type en-déni-d'être-amoureux-alors-que-tout-le-monde-sauf-moi-le-sait !

**Onodera Ritsu** … C'est exact Hisashi.

**Araki Hisashi** Hé hé…

**Yoshino Chiaki** Je me demande quel genre d'uke est Hisashi-kun ?

**Araki Hisashi** -rougit-

**Kisa Shouta** Il n'est définitivement pas le type en-déni contrairement à notre bon ami Ritsu !

**Onodera Ritsu** -rougit- h- hé !

**Yoshino Chiaki** Hé les gars ! Des gens ont rejoint notre chat !

**Araki Hisashi** -impatient de changer de sujet- ah ouais ? Qui ça peut-être ?

**Takahashi Misaki** S- Salut les gars…

**Takatsuki Shinobu** Wow c'est intéressant.

**Kamijou Hiroki** Que quelqu'un me dise ce que je fais ici déjà. –air renfrogné-

**Kisa Shouta** C'est un endroit où nous ukes on peut apprendre à se connaître et se plaindre des comportements de nos semes si on veut ! :D

**Takahashi Misaki** Oh. Bien dans ce cas –s'éclaircit la gorge-… Parfois je le hais. Il est si ignorant et pense qu'il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut. Juste parce qu'il PEUT qu'il dit des fois. Il est si possessif et trop protecteur sur tout ce qui s'approche de moi sans mentionner qu'il fume comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Parfois il ne finit même pas sa foutu clope ! Et il sort toujours ces mouvements surprise de nulle part ! Grr ça me met en rogne !

**Takatsuki Shinobu** O.o

**Onodera Ritsu** :O

**Araki Hisashi** HA HA !

**Yoshino Chiaki** Bon sang Takahashi-kun… :X

**Kamijou Hiroki** Le mien est très différent de ÇA.

**Kisa Shouta** Moi pareil O.O

**Onodera Ritsu** Vraiment ? Parce que ça correspond pas mal au mien ._.

**Takatsuki Shinobu** Moi pareil. À part quelques points.

**Araki Hisashi** Comment sont vos semes Kamijou-san et Kisa-san ?

**Kisa Shouta** Pour le dire franchement, un imbécile étincelant.

**Tout le monde ** -ricane-

**Kamijou Hiroki** Pareil ici, sauf la partie étincelante. Il est toujours à crier "HIRO-SAAN !" et il brise ma fierté comme si de rien n'était et il est toujours accroché à moi à me dire combien il m'aime. UGH c'est si énervant !

**Onodera Ritsu** AWW !

**Takahashi Misaki** C'est troop mignon Kamijou-sensei !

**Kisa Shouta** Ça correspond également énormément au mien –goutte de sueur-

**Takatsuki Shinobu** LOL. Il brise ta fierté.

**Kamijou Hiroki** La- la ferme !

**Takahashi Misaki** Vous ne détestez pas ça quand, dans leur tête, le harcèlement sexuel c'est tout à fait OK si c'est par amour ?

**Onodera Ritsu** OUAIS ! Ou quand ils vous jouent des sales tours alors que vous êtes juste occupés par vos propres affaires !

**Yoshino Chiaki ** Tori fait ça BEAUCOUP.

**Kisa Shouta** Ou quand ils pensent que l'amour peut résoudre tout quand ce n'est pas assez ? Ou quand le travail se met en travers de votre relation ?

**Kamijou Hiroki** C'est bien vrai, je déteste ça quand mon travail se met entre nous, mais on n'y peut rien, le travail c'est le travail.

**Takatsuki Shinobu** Ou quand ils pensent que vous attraper la main, vous balancer sur le siège passager d'une voiture, et filer à toute allure N'EST PAS considéré comme du kidnapping ?

**Takahashi Misaki** OOoh je déteste ça !

**Araki Hisashi** Whoa whoa, on se calme ! Suis-je le seul qui N'A PAS été victime de harcèlement, dont on a abusé sexuellement, ou espionné par mon seme ? Et le seul dont le seme NE fume pas comme un train, NE me kidnappe pas, N'EST PAS arrogant ou incapable de s'occuper de lui-même ?

**Tout le monde ** … Apparemment oui…

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, celui-là est celui que je préfère le moins, mais vraiment. Et puis ça me fait marrer aussi (même si je sais que c'est pour le fun) mais franchement, personne ne parlerait de son petit-ami en disant mon "seme" ou mon "uke" quoi ! C'est n'importe quoi, et ça ce sont des détails énervants qui me gâchent les fics !<strong>

**Sinon, vous voulez la suite de "On ne conduit pas si facilement dans le Mordor" partie 4 en deux chapitres, ou une petite tranquille pour changer ?**

**Et tiens, comme j'ai oublié de le préciser, c'est le dernier chapitre en date, il va encore falloir attendre le 16ème, vu que cet auteur en a plusieurs en même temps et que ça va faire au moins 2 mois qu'elle n'a pas publié pour cette fic.**


	16. Explications

Bonjour, bonsoir chères lectrices dévouées (pour la plupart je suppose) :

DÉSOLÉE. Non mais vraiment je suis navrée de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles durant ces deux derniers mois, mais ma tête était totalement ailleurs avec tout ce qui peut passer pendant deux mois : mariage, conventions, voyages, etc…

Et comme je pars en juillet, je ne recommencerai à publier qu'à partir de la mi-juillet, au plus tard, parce que bon vous pouvez gueuler un bon coup je pense.

Encore désolée et j'espère que vous passerez vous aussi de bonnes vacances ^^


End file.
